The Beauty Pageant
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Scoutmistress Doe has entered Cadence in the Beauty Pageant and she is petrified. Patsy and Nina are going to help her but under one condition. Sparks will develope. Rated T in case. R&R! FINALLY COMPLETED
1. Floral Design

The Beauty Pageant

Disclaimer: I decided to only write this at the beginning because well, chapters are just continuations so might as well do it on the first page than on the rest. Saves time.

The next morning, Camp Kidney had another lunch with the Squirrel Scouts. While some truly hated the idea of spending time with the Squirrels some didn't mind at all especially when their friend is a girl and enjoyed the company of other girls, but after all they went through it was enough that they still talked to each other.

Getting off the boat Patsy and Nina were the first to greet their friends. Patsy brought her friend in a close hug.

"Cadey, are you okay? If you're depressed we'll make it all better." Patsy said patting her head.

"Everything's fine. We talked it over a little more and we promised to still be the best of friends like you and Nina are to me." Cadence said. Patsy broke apart and took her hands and gave her a happy look.

"Cadence you're here! I need to talk to you." Scoutmistress Doe said taking her arm. "Cadence, I'm going to need your help. See, we're in a Beauty Pageant and we need you! You're pretty, talented and sophisticated. And that's why I already signed you up." Cadence just looked in disbelief.

"Me? In a Beauty Pageant? I can't. I'm not girly."

"Who cares? You got the looks! We'll do the rest. Now, today you'll pack your bags and stay with us till it's all over." She said and walked away.

"What's up?" Leonard said passing by.

"I'm going to be in a Beauty Pageant." She said. Leonard froze in his steps and turned to her with a look of horror on his face.

"Say what?" He said.

"You heard me: a Beauty Pageant." She said with an annoyed look.

"Well, uhh, that's well, I mean, you have the looks. You just don't have the posture and the grace for it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She crossed her arms then dropped them.

"Leonard, I can't do what a model does. I'm really clumsy. And, there'll be a bathing suit competition."

"I like the idea of the bathing suit competition." He said. She hit his arm. "Ow, you've been really violent, you know that?"

"What am I going to do?" She pleaded.

"In these moments which I'll never experience I'll go see Patsy and Nina. They're 24/7 in this pink place."

"Talking about this pink place, I'll be staying here for a while." She included.

"So, I won't be seeing you at Camp Kidney anymore?" Leonard said with pain in his voice. Cadence found it adorable went he acted like a lost puppy.

"Leo, I'll be back. It's only in till this Pageant dirt is done." She said giving him a promising smile. He smiled in relief. She walked away to Patsy and Nina.

"Patsy! Nina! I need your help!" She yelled and begged. They looked at her in confusion.

"Your Scoutmistress of yours signed me up for the Beauty Pageant and since you 2 are so familiar with it and are capable of turning me into a pretty princess. HELP ME!" She said.

"Okay, we'll help. On one condition." Patsy said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll do anything for you Patsy! Just name it!" She said.

A/N: Like my new story? It's going to be both funny to read and write. Poor Cadence, in a Beauty Pageant? I'll kill myself if I was entered in one. What is Patsy going to make Cadence do? Sparks will start between the likely couple and a well loved couple.


	2. I'll Hold On To You

"Help, me, Patsy, your friend, to be with that guy." She said pointing a red haired boy who was with his pink-haired friend and his other greenish-blond friend.

"You want me to hook you up with Lazlo?" Cadence asked in disbelief. Patsy crossed her arms. Cadence wasn't too fond about The Jelly Cabin but was determined to help her friend to help her.

"Alright, I'll give him a talking to when we get back to camp." Cadence said. She got up and brushed the dirt off her shorts.

"Thank you! Oh and I see you kept your boots on."

"That's because I left my duffle bag here the other day." Then she realized something. _My bag is going to be staying here for a while. _"You know what? Forget the bag since I'll be staying here for a while." She saw Patsy and Nina's eyes gleam with joy. _This means more girly makeovers. _Scoutmaster Lumpus called for his scouts. She waved goodbye to her friends and headed to the boat. She met up with Leonard and Edward. On the boat she told Edward about her competing in the Pageant. He looked at her in a questioning glare.

"So I won't see you in the cabin tonight, or tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow night?" He said. _Why do these boys always give me that cute tone that if I'm gone they're going to cry?_

"It won't be too long. Just a couple of nights nothing more and you come watch me get ready for my torture." She said with some annoyance in her voice.

"Watch you get prepped up for an event that we men don't understand the meaning or do all the ugly chores that Scoutmaster Lumpus has in store for us. Mhmm, that's a really tough decision." Leonard said tapping his chin making it look like he was thinking.

"Gee, that decision is really hard Leo. See Cadence make a fool of herself vs chores." Edward said sarcastically.

"I'll take the Pageant!" Leonard said aloud.

"I wish you took the chores. Anyways, when we get back to camp I'll have to speak with Lazlo." Cadence said. Edward looked at her in disgust.

"Why do you need to talk to Lazlo?" Edward said. He extended Lazlo's syllables to his dislike. Cadence couldn't help but laugh at the way he said Lazlo. It amused her. She cleared her throat and went serious.

"Because my good friend Patsy wants me to hook her up with Lazlo." She said.

"How are you going to do that? You're going to be at Acorn Flats." Leonard said.

"Girls multi-task. Every time Lazlo comes to visit Acorn Flats I'll be the first to talk to him."

"Uh, okay, whatever you say Cadence."Edward said sceptic. When they reached shore Slinkman told her that he was aware about the Pageant and how he'll meet her at the boat in an hour to bring her to Acorn Flats. That meant she didn't have much time to talk to Lazlo. She agreed and went to go look for Lazlo and she spotted his going to his cabin.

"Lazlo!" She called after him. He stopped. "Can I talk to you?"

"Ya sure Cadence."

"In private?" She said noticing Clam and Raj were there.

"Whatever you say to Lazlo you can tell us." Raj said crossing his arms.

"Okay Cadence." Lazlo said and brought her around the cabin.

"Lazlo, a very good friend of mine, likes you. Her name is Patsy."

"I know Patsy and she's my friend too. And I like her back, we're friends."

"Lazlo, I mean she wants to go out with you."

"Out to where?" Cadence was getting frustrated.

"Let's just say she wants you to spend more time with her. A lot more time." She said hoping he understood this time.

"Okay. I will." Lazlo said. Cadence was relieved that he understood.

"Well, that's all I wanted to ask you. Bye." She said and ran back to her cabin to pack her clothes. Edward was on his bed watching Cadence pack her things. He loved the way she would wag her tail if she couldn't find something. _Stop it Edward! She's your ex-girlfriend now you can't think these things anymore. _He mentally kicked himself to wake from him daydream. _I can't call her an "ex" it's like, throwing something away but I'm not throwing her away. We're both moving on. _

"Cadence what are you looking for?" He asked. Her tail was violently wagging back and forth in frustration.

"I can't find my blue bra." She said. Then she realized what she said. _Oups, I shouldn't __have__ said that! _

"Don't ask me where it is. You might have left it at Acorn Flats." Edward said. He didn't seem to realize much of what she just said. That it concerned a woman's personal undergarment. Cadence took advantage.

"You sure? I saw it the other day."

"Check the laundry. Or maybe some perv stole it." He said leaning his head on his hands.

"You stole it."

"I'm not perverted."

"Fine. I have a funny feeling that it's in my other bag."

"It better be 'because your tail is getting me really nervous." Edward said. Cadence knew her tail did that when she couldn't find something and tried to stop it.

"I have to go now." She said and went to hug Edward. He wished her good luck and then went to say good bye to Leonard.

"C'mon Leo, I'm not leaving forever! You'll see me tomorrow." She said patting him on the back for he wouldn't break from the hug she gave him.

"But that's tomorrow! I can't wait that long!" He said squeezing her tighter. _Cadence, I'm afraid to let you go and let you turn into a pink loving drama queen._

"That's sweet and all but you don't have to worry. I'll think about you before going to bed tonight." She said and he loosened his grip on her. Cadence went back to a steady breathing. She gently took his arms and unwrapped them from her waist.

"Leo, I need to go. Slinkman is there. Bye." She said.

"Bye Cadence, I'll miss you."

"Bye Leonard, I'll miss you too." She said before running towards the boat. Leonard couldn't help but smile. _She wants me. _

_A/N: I was laughing when I wrote the bra joke part. Thank God Edward didn't finch or anything when she mentioned it. I like how I ended this chapter. _


	3. You Do Like Her

When she reached Acorn Flats Patsy and Nina were the first to greet her. They brought her to their cabin where another bed was made just for her. Gladly her duffle bag from the other night was there.

"Here, if you're going to be with us the next few days you'll have to wear this or else Mrs. Mucus is going to torture you." Nina said. She gave Cadence a box. Cadence was confused but decided to change into it. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I hate it." She said. Her reflection was wearing a blue skirt, a blue t-shirt, an orange vest and a blue beret.

"It's only for the next few days Cadey."

"The skirt is too short." She said. It was kind of true. The skirt only reached half way down her thigh.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it. Mrs. Doe wants you now. She's going to make us walk and talk for the Pageant."

"She better not change me like you 2 did."

"She won't. Hopefully." Patsy said and brought her outside where already a big stage was set. Cadence gulped at the sight of it. Mrs. Doe gave them all books apparently to balance on their head but because Cadence never did this before started to read it. She walked in the line. She guessed she walked a little too fast and bumped into the girl in front of her which made all their books fall off their heads. _Oups._Mrs. Doe just shook her head in disappointment.

Then she gave all girls a pair of heels. Cadence tried to walk in them but fell over face first in a pile of mud. _Kill me now. _Patsy and Nina came to help her.

"I am not Pageant material!" She cried out.

"You just need some practice."

"A lot of practice! I can't do anything right!" She cried out. She kicked off her heels and sat cross legged on the ground wiping the mud off her face and clothes.

"Don't be negative!" Nina said.

"You're not the one covered in mud."Cadence said.

"Listen, I think you're just nervous and aren't concentrating."

"You think?" Cadence said wiping more mud off her face.

"Why not we ditch the group, go wash you off and practice later when the others are doing something else?"

"Sounds good." Patsy took Cadence's hand and helped her up and went to wash her face. Cadence was disappointed in herself for being too much of a tomboy.

Back in Camp Kidney, it was just boring. Leonard and Edward were sitting on the steps of the Pinto Cabin sighing at their boredom.

"So, got any ideas on what to do?" Edward asked

"Nope, Cadence is gone and our entertainment is slim." Leonard responded.

"Want to go see what the Jelly Cabin is up to?"

"Why? Are you in love with Lazlo?"

"What? No! The monkey just has valuable amusement."

"Right. You still "hate" him."

"I don't like your tone."

"Deal with it."

Pause.

"Say it dude. You're in love with Cadence." Edward said. Leonard blushed.

"What gives you that idea? We're just friends."

"Dude, you're doing the same mushy stuff I did when I was with her."

"No I am not!"

"So, you do like her!"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"But you denied that you're doing the same stuff as I did. Look into that sentence and you'll see my reason."

"I hate you and we're just friends!"

"That's what you're telling me but do you want to be just friends?"

"Are you some kind of psychologist?"

"Just tell me Leo! I won't beat you up!"

"Fine, I like her."

"You had nerve."

a/n: Why do I suck all of a sudden? This chapter was just blah. Grrr...


	4. It's Gothic Inspired

That evening, Nina and Patsy held Cadence's hands who desperately tried to walk in her heels. They caught her when she was about to fall. They traced a line in the ground and placed a book on her head. She walked the line wiggling back and forth trying to stay on the line and the book on her head.

It took some time but she was finally capable of walking in 5 inch heels and walks the line with 5 books on her head. Cadence sat in the ground in exhaustion. Patsy and Nina sat next to her.

"Finally." She whispered. She couldn't help but feel uneasy. She hasn't seen Leonard or Edward. _Edward can convince Leonard to spill his crush on me. Please, Edward, don't hurt him. Leonard, I'm thinking about you. Please, be okay. _She let her feet guide her through the rest of the evening; her mind was concentrated on everything else and leaving Leonard alone with Edward. _Why should I EVEN be __worried?__ They're good friends and Edward is over me.__ Cadence STOP god dammit. You're being too nervous again. Calm down. _She banged into a door. She rubbed her forehead in shock.

"You okay Cadey?" Nina asked.

"Ya, sure. Just wasn't paying attention." She said. She walked into Patsy's cabin and changed into her pyjamas. She just went in her bed, said good night and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, she went through the morning with a blur. Her attention span came back when Mrs. Doe was making them try on dresses for the Pageant.

"Cadence! Try on this dress." Mrs. Doe said and held out a bright pink gown. Cadence looked at it in disgust but shook it off and tried it on.

"Too poofy." She said monotone. She quickly changed back and went through the dresses. _Ugly.__Ugly.__Ugly.__Ugly.__Uglier.__ Wow, you better be blind to wear this.__Ugly.__ I'll think about it. No Way. No Way. I will kill you before you'll make me try this on. __Ugly.__Ugly.__Very Ugly.__Holy Crud Ugly.__ This could work. _She pulled out a gothic inspired black dress.

"Cadence, don't you think that dress is a little too dark?" Mrs. Doe asked uneasy.

"Lady, let me try it on first. Then we'll criticize it together." Cadence said. She took it off the rack and went to change. When she stepped out of the little changing room she stood in front of the mirror admiring her dress. _Nice. _It was an off the shoulder dress. Her torso was corset inspired with dark purple ribbon. Her back as bare in till her purple and red star tattoo showed near the end of her back. Her dress was long and was on the floor. She wore the black gloves that were hooked to the clothes hanger. Mrs. Doe looked at her in horror while Cadence was pleased. _Not too much skin. Not a bright colour. Makes Mrs. Doe regret her choice, fits me perfectly. I'm going to darken this pink parade. _

"I like it. It's a keeper." She said. Mrs. Doe fainted in a scout's arms. Patsy walked up to Cadence.

"Cadey, this is a Beauty Pageant, not this-girl-with-the-scariest-dress-contest."

"It should be. I like this dress. It's elegant and sophisticated. You wear the girly pink dresses. I'll wear this dress. Leonard is going to love it."

"So, you're trying to impress Leonard?"

"Not impress him. Just make his jaw drop to the ground."

"Behind all that niceness. You're an evil child." Patsy said crossing her arms.

"So, I've been told." Cadence replied continuing to admire her reflection.


	5. The Beauty Pageant

"C'mon dude! Let's go see Cadence!" Leonard said going through the bushed with Edward behind him.

"Well, that's why we're in the forest anyways you idiot." Edward said getting a branch in the face. Leonard was really excited; he could finally see her again after her days at Acorn Flats. Edward was behind him, excited to see his friend but felt kind of awkward, they weren't lovers anymore, just friends. He tried to push them away so all that matters he got to see her again lover or not. They finally reached Acorn Flats to see a stage fit for a Pageant. It was draped with silk blue and white and had ribbons of gold. Chairs lined up at the side of the catwalk. People in suits where sitting on a table in front of the catwalk.

"Who are those people?" Edward asked.

"Probably the judges." Leonard said going near the stage.

"Hold on you two. You can't see the girls in till later, they're still getting ready."

"C'mon Doe, please. We're just here for Cadence; we're just going to say good luck." Leonard said smiling. Mrs. Doe's look softened.

"Okay, fine she's backstage. But only 5 minutes." She said and walked away. Edward and Leonard ran backstage.

"Cadence!" Edward called out.

"I'm over here!" a girl's voice said. They looked around and saw her putting the final touches on the decorations. They looked in oddity at her.

"Cadence, what are you wearing?" Leonard asked.

"It's called a uniform."

"You're wearing the Squirrel Scout uniform. And that skirt looks..." Leonard cleared his throat.

"Smart move." Edward nudged him.

"I told Patsy it was too short. Don't worry; I'll be back in my Camp Kidney uniform soon." She said pinning some ribbon.

"It's not too short." Edward said.

"Okay, so how short do you want it?"

"A little shorter." Leonard said absent minded. Edward elbowed him in the arm. Leonard rubbed it in pain. Cadence couldn't help but giggle. _Boys. _

"How come you're not ready? The Pageant starts in 15 minutes." Leonard said looking at his watch. Cadence gasped.

"You're serious? In 15 minutes?" She said. They nodded. She put her pins on a table. She turned them around and pushed them.

"Go! Go! You can't see me in till the show!" She said and pushed them out.

"Good luck!" Edward said as she pushed them out.

"This Pageant went to her head." Leonard said.

"Hope not." Edward said sitting on a stump near the forest.

"Want to go back to camp?" Leonard asked sitting in the grass.

"Are you mad? I rather be here sitting on a stump than sacrifice my soul to Lumpus." Edward said putting his chin on his hands.

"You never lost your bitterness Edward." Leonard said.

"It was never completely gone. Emo kid." Edward said shooting him a dirty look. Leonard pushed some of his bangs out of his face and crossed his arms.

"Shut up. I am not emo. I don't cut myself." Leonard said.

"Not yet."

"You're an evil platypus."

"That's not new news Leo buddy, and you know that."

"Did you know all this talk about criticizing each other gave us enough time? Look, the boat from Camp Kidney is arriving and it's time for it to start." Leonard said. Edward looked up and pushed away his blond bangs. They got up and went to meet Chip and Skip and Louie, Larry and Liniment. They walked together to the chairs by the side of the catwalk. Leonard and Edward went in front so they can get a good look at the contestants. Mrs. Doe went on stage with a microphone.

"Welcome and thank you for coming. Today the girls will be competing for Miss Acorn Flats, there will be formal wear and sportswear and then they'll talk about their goals." Everyone gave a really short clap. "First will be formal wear." Mrs. Doe said. She called out names and one-by-one they would walk like a model up the runway do a pose and then walk backstage. Mrs. Doe called Patsy and they watched her walk down the catwalk with a long strapless teal gown. Her hair was out if its normal curl and it swayed gently down her shoulders. Leonard saw Lazlo's eyes widen to the sight of her. When she reached the end Patsy curled her hair and put her hand on her waist before walking back.

"Cadence Ferret." Mrs. Doe said. Leonard and Edward regained interest and watched a girl in a long gothic inspired black dress walk down the cat walk. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders. She wore dark red lipstick and black eye shadow which made her green eyes look dangerous but in a way she looked elegant and sophisticated and mysterious. Leonard looked at her like he just saw an angel. Edward was just as shocked as Leonard but that the fact she looked more gothic. As she passed Leonard caught her eye and she smiled and smiled back. Leonard and Edward slumped the rest of the formal part of the Pageant. The sportswear was just as the first except the girls wore so kind of sports gear. Patsy was in a badminton outfit. Nina was in a soccer uniform. When Cadence went on stage Leonard forced himself to pay attention. He noticed everyone looking at her strangely. He looked up to see her almost dress up as a guy with a dark red helmet and red knee pads and elbow pads. In her right hand held a skateboard. Her hair was in a low ponytail still full of hairspray from the formal wear. She wore a playful smile as she rode her skateboard down the catwalk and flipped it when she reached the end. Leonard gave out a happy sigh. _She didn't change._ He gave a playful pose and rode back her skateboard to the back. He noticed something; her knees were bandaged up like she fell on somewhere rough. He decided to ask her later.

It was speech time and one by on the girls came up and lied about doing something for the environment and make the word a happier place. Leonard was half asleep but heard every speech about how they'll make a difference in society. _ They're lying, in the end they'll be on the street, selling __themselves__ for money so they can be alive. C'mon Cadence, hope your speech is something real._ Then Cadence walked up the stage, but not in her Acorn Flats uniform, she was wearing her Camp Kidney uniform with her own black sneakers.

"My speech isn't about saving the world or making the community a better place even though we should but as you see I alone can't save the planet from Global Warming or change the world by myself but hear I talk about my goal. First of all, I would like to become to first woman president because a girl like me can grow up to the rule the country in a way no man would expect. I would also not continue in the Pageant business or go into modelling or acting because we already have women to give a bad example to our generation or probably future generations that you have to be good looking or else you won't go anywhere in life. I would like to be one of the many who want that to change. My goal would be to see more women go into manly jobs and prove we can be just as good with tools and wood. Thank you." She said and walked back. More quickly in her steps. Silence was heard but then she heard clapping. She looked and saw everyone clapping and all of Camp Kidney standing up. She felt great.

Later came the judging, all the girls were nervous but Cadence just sat in her chair filing her nails. Not nervous. Everyone was whispering how Cadence is going to win the Pageant with her speech. The name is the end wasn't hers but was Patsy's. Cadence hugged her friend tightly before going on stage and getting her tiara and sash. Cadence jumped and clapped for her friend. She rushed out on stage with Nina and hugged Patsy tight who was smiling. Everyone cheered.

Later backstage Patsy went up to her.

"Cadence, you're speech was awesome! You should have won! You deserve to wear this tiara!" Patsy said. Cadence shook her hands in defence.

"That's nice and all but, no thanks. My speech wasn't what the judges want; I just wanted to put a word out there. Believe me; I won't be doing this again." She said.

"Oh, and thanks about my boy trouble." She whispered pointing to Lazlo who was eyeing her and smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey, all I needed was 1 small word with him and he's now all over you. Good luck." Cadence whispered back. She saw Lazlo come towards Patsy and give her a kiss on the cheek. Patsy smiled. Cadence smiled as he took Patsy's hand. Patsy whispered in her ear.

"You'll need boy advice soon. Leonard is waiting." Cadence blushed, she was speechless. She watched as Patsy went off with Lazlo. She sat in her chair and looked at the floor.

She heard someone yell her name and it was Edward. He came to her. She smiled.

"You should have won! Stupid judges don't know a good speech when they hear one! Yours was awesome all the way!" He said. He could have hugged her but they weren't together anymore but he saw she needed it. He leaned to her height and gave her a hug. She loosely hugged back.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"I'm going to see Chip, Leonard is on his way. He just had to go get something, I have no idea what." He said and walked away. Cadence's heart started a fast paced beat. She heard another voice say her name. She didn't dare look up. Soon, her eyes met a pair of a boy's teal eyes.

"Hey Cadence, got you something." He pulled out a single yellow daisy. She took it and ran her fingers over the petals.

"Cadence, it doesn't matter than you lost. You gave better than all the other girls. I'm impressed that you actually went through with this." He said smiling. Cadence smiled and fought to hold back tears.

"I honestly didn't want to win because if I did I would have to continue this thing and it would change me and I know that you don't like it when I change myself for a stupid reason." She managed to say. Leonard smiled.

"I'm glad you did." He said. They both leaned in but were interrupted by sparkling grape juice being squirted on them. They laughed and shield their heads. In the end both were sticky and wet.

"C'mon Cadence, don't be sad! You didn't get dressed up for nothing!" Patsy cried out.

"Thank God I wasn't dressed up for this!" Cadence cried back slipping on the mess on the floor dragging Leonard with her. Patsy slowly ran to Cadence trying not to slip and placed a plastic silver tiara on her wet head. Cadence fixed it so it didn't droop. She laughed as she brought Patsy down to the floor, which brought along Nina. Soon Edward joined in on the fun as they all laughed in the sticky purple mess.

THE END!

Holy Shiz! I'm so sorry for the long update! Do I'm proud to give you a very long chapter!!!! My next story is The Mysterious Stranger. Read my profile for the details. It's a mild crossover I think. And yes I disappointed you all in the last paragraphs that you were so excited for them to kiss but no. HA! I'm evil.


End file.
